The Dark Digidestined: Year 2
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: The Digidestined start their second year at Hogwarts. The war becomes even more costly, and Wizarding America sends their elite troops to fight against Voldemort. Problem is: They're cold-blooded killers.
1. Attack on Privet Drive

Well, here's year 2 of the Dark Digidestined series. This should be a longer story, since it gets more interesting. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Tory: I told you I'd be back.

Me: So you want another butt-kicking?

Tory: Bring it on! I've learned some new tricks.

The Digidestined were taking a visit to the digital world, like old times. It had been nearly a year since they had last entered the digital world, and they hoped they didn't have to stop another evil Digimon.

The reason for it was that all of them had spent the last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, only Tai, Joe, Sora, and Matt could have gone, but Dumbledore made an exception for the younger kids. Towards the end of the year, they went face to face with Voldemort himself. They had escaped, thanks to Kari, but most of them still had the nightmares, especially Tai and Izzy, who had personally seen him.

Some of them were different, while most looked almost exactly the same. Tai was the same as ever, except he was now 12 and a little taller. Matt was just the same, only he had become much closer to Tai. Sora was a little taller and more developed, but was about the same, like Mimi. It was Izzy who was significantly different, since he grew about 2 inches and wasn't the wimpy kid he used to be. T.K. and Kari had grown a little taller and stronger, but they didn't look different.

Each had their own level of skill in defensive magic. Tai was the best dueler and could beat everybody except for Izzy. Matt was just like him, only not as skilled. Sora didn't know that many spells, but she was the quickest of them. Izzy knew the most, but he wasn't very fast. Mimi was hopeless at dueling, while Joe was trying to teach her. Kari and T.K. weren't as good as their brothers, but they were power packed in a small package.

"I can't believe they gave us homework for the holidays." Tai groaned. "This is going to take forever."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't leave it to the last minute." said Izzy, who had gotten it all done in 3 days. They were now 2 weeks into their summer vacation and everybody was wondering what Voldemort had been up to.

"Not everybody does it as fast as you, but I'm nearly done." said Sora. "Biyomon and I are going off for a while."

"Tai, who is the wizard who started to 1498 goblin rebellion?" asked Kari.

"I don't have a clue." said Tai. "I haven't even started it yet. Izzy could probably tell you, though."

"You're even more clueless than I am." laughed Matt. He had barely started on his homework himself.

"Don't worry, Tai, I still like you." said Agumon, putting a claw around his shoulder.

"Which should I make prettier: My hair or my legs?" asked Mimi.

"My god, Mimi, aren't you pretty enough?" asked Joe. "You don't need to keep using these spells."

"She needs to look her best." said Palmon. "Too bad they don't work on me."

"And it's too bad I can't turn you into an ant." said Tai.

"We don't start human transfiguration until 6th year for a reason, Tai." said Izzy. "When we do get there, I really hope you've grown up."

"Me and Tai will never grow up." said Matt. "We will be the greatest pranksters who ever lived, along with Agumon and Gabumon."

"But we can't do magic." said Gabumon.

"Doesn't mean you can't help." said Tai. "We've got a bunch of pranks planned for the school year."

"Will you guys stop it with the pranks?" asked Sora, who had came back. "By the way, we've got bigger concerns."

3 digimon followed them, and Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon were ready for battle. That is, until they screamed not to hurt them and that they came in peace.

"I think we should believe them." said Joe. "They're only rookies, and it doesn't look like they came for a fight."

"It seems their names are Snowagumon, Toyagumon, and Floramon." said Izzy. "I wonder what they're here for."

"We're looking for our partners." said Floramon. "They were supposed to be here months ago."

"Do you think anything's happened to them?" asked Snowagumon. "We want your help!"

"I think I know who they belong to." said Sora. "I overheard Dumbledore saying that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were Digidestined as well."

They agreed to have the 3 digimon came with them as they went back to their world. They stayed at Tai's apartment, on Kari's insistence. They often played with Gatomon, but it was clear that they really wanted to meet their partners.

They didn't have very much to do in the digital world, just delete a few evil Digimon, which wasn't much of a problem.

Izzy had the daily prophet sent to him, even though he was several thousand miles away. Apparently, Voldemort was taking more casualties, as he expected, but the death toll was not decreasing. Muggles were beginning to notice the strange happenings, though they had no explanation for it.

_We have to go there and help. _said Izzy. _They may know magic, but they can't fight Voldemort without us. We shouldn't jump into this, like last time, but we can't just do nothing._

Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K. and their Digimon were playing video games at Tai's house, since the parents were out of town. Tai and Matt had been playing for nearly half and hour and their siblings were shouting encouragement.

"I win again, Matt." said Tai. "You just can't measure up to the champion. Anyone else want to be the next victim?"

Kari agreed and they began to race. It seemed Kari had gotten better in the past weeks. They were neck and neck until Kari pulled ahead and won the game, Tai pretending to pout.

"So much for the champion." said Matt. "Maybe you ought to pick easier targets."

"Like you?" and he pounced. They ran all over the apartment, Tai right behind Matt. Agumon held him so his partner would have a chance. He got tackled and Tai yelled in victory.

"This is the first good advice you've ever given me." said Tai.

"2 against 1 isn't fair." T.K protested, but Kari grabbed him around the waist and both fell from the edge of the couch. Fortunately, they didn't end up on top of each other, but their brothers were still laughing.

Patamon playfully bit Matt's ear, and Gabumon went after him, but since Patamon could fly, he wasn't doing too well.

Tai threw potato juice at Patamon, and he flew down in disgust and shame. Even T.K. found it funny. Kari giggled, and everybody was pretty entertained.

"At least you don't have to drink that." said Tai. "I have to do it every day. It's what happens when your mom's a health nut."

The adults soon got home and they were shocked to see the house in such a mass. (Well, for them. They picked up as much as they could.) Fortunately, all they had to do was clean it up.

Harry groaned as he was hit once again by his cousin, Dudley. He was extremely fat and it was nauseating just to look at him. He had been beaten by his uncle and cousin ever since the summer before 6th year. Before, there were a few incidents, but nothing major.

How was he going to defeat Voldemort if he couldn't stand up to his uncle. He then remembered that he was finally strong enough to strike back. Still, he'd have to get something to eat if he wanted enough energy to fight.

Voldemort was more active than ever. Nearly 1000 people had died in the past week, most of them muggles from the art museum. There were simply too many death eaters for the muggles to fight.

The order had written him and he said that his relatives were ignoring him, and it seemed to satisfy them. Even though he hated the thought, a part of him wished Death eaters would kill his aunt, uncle and cousin. They would certainly deserve it.

However, he wasn't able to get any food and the beatings continued. By the third week, he had 3 broken bones and was in serious danger of disease. But he just kept saying everything was fine.

Would they even care if he told them the truth? He didn't want his friends to know that he couldn't stand up to them. He had gotten over Sirius, but Remus seemed much more distant than Sirius.

There was a noise outside the house, but he was in too much pain to care. It was times like this that he considered just letting the dark lord kill him, or even join him. At least he would have revenge against his uncle.

Meanwhile, about 15 death eaters were in Little Whighing (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) killing muggles right and left. Bellatrix was leading this attack, since she personally wanted to have Potter's blood on her hands, and if she was lucky, she'd be able to torture him before the master came.

Lucius and Draco were torturing a young couple who had moved here. The destruction around them was delicious. However, the fun didn't last long. Several order members had arrived and began shooting curses at the death eaters.

But they didn't notice Bellatrix going to Privet Drive. With the rest of Potter's family away, he had no protection whatsoever! She opened the door and prepared for any sudden attacks, but nothing came. The place smelled like blood, particularly the upper floor. Like a cat, she moved in for the kill.

Meanwhile, Harry had been healing himself as much as he could, trying to save the muggles outside. When he saw Bellatrix, fury came to him and he fired a killing curse, but she easily dodged it, cackling.

As the battle went in, it was clear Bellatrix had the advantage, but she didn't seem to want to kill him. All Harry had to do was hold on until help arrived.

Outside, things were exactly the same. Half the order members had fallen, twice the amount of death Eaters. Remus took out 1 of them, but 3 more came towards him and it was unlikely that he was going to win the fight.

Moody fought beside him, holding off another 2 death eaters, giving the muggles a chance to escape. The police were beginning to arrive. Lucius fired an exploding spell, killing 3 of them, but was wounded by a shot to the shoulder. He took cover behind a building, firing at everything he saw.

About a dozen police were on the scene, trying to break the fight up, but the death eaters simply sent them scattering. Of course, this gave Remus the chance to kill a death eater. A policeman killed another one, but when more death eaters arrived, it was obvious that they were outmatched. The police were calling for immediate backup, but their radios were jammed.

They were in serious trouble.

"Do you guys have the supplies yet?" asked Izzy. "It's going to be a day's ride to Britain and who knows what will happen then."

"Don't worry, I can take down any death eater." said Megakabuterimon. "Just keep yourselves out of danger."

"Okay, we've got the supplies, but why are you in such a hurry?" asked Tai.

"Just climb on, Tai." said Sora. "This has to be important."

"Mimi told me that she saw a neighborhood in ruins." said Izzy. "I've analyzed the information, and she may be a seer."

"Well, I just hope we aren't too late." said Matt. "Me and Gabumon can fight."

T.K. and Kari were on Magnangemon, while the rest were on MegaKabuterimon. They flew as fast as they could to Britain, but Tai still had doubts.

Floramon, Snowagumon, and Toyagumon were having the time of their lives. They may have looked weak, but they were just as capable of fighting as any of them.

However, even when they flew about 400 miles an hour, they weren't going to get to Britain in under a day. The 2 ultimate Digimon were tiring, though both insisted they could go on. Izzy wanted them to do so, against his better judgment.

"I just hope this doesn't center around Harry." said Matt.

"I'll bet it does." said Biyomon. "Remember, he's Voldemort's number 1 target, behind Dumbledore."

They were nearly in Britain, but everybody was tired and it didn't look like they were going to be capable of any fighting.

Here's the first chapter of part 2. I hope it sparked your interest. If you haven't read part 1, I suggest you do so, because otherwise, this story won't make a lot of sense. And don't forget to review it as well!

Me: I knew I'd kick her butt. She'll never be a match for me.

Giramon: I'm not so sure about that. She was a lot more of a challenge this time.

Me: She'll never get her hands on my story, so this will go on the way I want it to.

Giramon: Just be on your guard.


	2. Misdirected Anger

Here's chapter 2. I'll do my best to update at least once a week, but I can't make any promises. I thank anybody who reviews and hate all flames. This is probably going to be about twice the length of chapter 1.

Giramon: I just hope you don't get writer's block again. And when are you going to start writing original fiction stories?

Me: I don't know. Whenever I get around to it, which probably won't be for a while.

Tory: I told you I'd be back! Prepare to get your ass kicked!

Me: :Firing lightning spell, defeating Tory again:

Tory: Just wait until next time!

Giramon: Doesn't she ever give up? Well, just enjoy the story.

The Digidestined were almost there but MegaKabuterimon and Magnangemon were exhausted, and the rest of them were stiff. They went back to their original forms about 4 miles from their destination.

"Well, this was a stupid idea, in retrospect." said Matt. "Now we don't have any energy to fight."

"We're more than capable of doing so." said Tai. "Remember, our wands is only one of our weapons."

"That may be true, but I don't know how effective our digivices will be." said Joe.

"They'd have at least some effect." said Izzy. "They were built to combat the darkness and it's not like the death eaters have any decency inside them."

"You have a point, but how are we going to get there in time?" asked Sora.

"In any case, we better have a plan for action, considering what happened last time." said Matt.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Matt." said T.K.

"Don't worry, he's able to protect himself." said Joe. "I never thought I'd say this, but let's go kick some death eater butt."

AGUMON DIGEVOLVE TO… GREYMON!

GABUMON DIGEVOLVE TO… GARURUMON!

BIYOMON DIGEVOLVE TO… BIRDRAMON!

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" asked Patamon. "We could kill innocents, like when we fought in Diagon alley."

"Don't worry, we'll be more careful this time." said Gatomon. "Besides, I'm small enough to take them out individually."

"Besides, if Wargreymon shows up, they'll be running with their tails between their legs." said Tai. "Now let's stop wasting time and go!"

Tai, Kari, and Gatomon climbed on Greymon, Matt, T.K, and Patamon doing the same with Garurumon and the rest were on Birdramon.

"Well, Potter, there's no escape for you this time." said Malfoy. "Dumbledore's precious Order was too weak. Just be grateful I've been ordered to take you alive."

"Why in the hell should I?" Harry snarled. "You know you want to kill me, so just get it over with."

"Do you really take me for an idiot? If the Dark Lord kills you personally, no one will be able to stop him."

"How can you be so sure? The minute Tom kills me, his very essence could be destroyed. That could be what the prophecy says."

"You lie, Potter." but Harry could tell he wasn't so sure. With every ally down, he had to rely on his own wits to stay alive.

"You can't be sure until it happens, and then it's too late. Come on, Lucius, can't you make up your mind?"

Before he could reply, there were sirens coming from all directions. Harry took advantage of the distraction on kicked Lucius in the shin, and running for his life. The death eaters disapparated after firing a few last spells.

A couple minutes afterwards, the Digidestined arrived with 3 passengers, one of which ran right towards Harry. He tried to kick him off, but the little creature had an iron grip on his legs.

"Well, it seems they didn't need our help." said Garurumon. "We came all this way for nothing."

"It was unlikely, but possible." said Izzy. "Looks like they were able to handle themselves. Still, we can hang around for a while. I left a message to our parents."

"This has got to be hard, Mimi." said Palmon. "Coming all this way to help and finding out they don't need it."

"She can't always be right." said Matt. "Just give her a break."

"Guys, can 1 of you tell me why I have this creature stuck on my leg?" Harry groaned, falling on his butt. "He says he's been waiting for me."

"Well, welcome to the Digidestined team." said Tai. "If you want, we can go to the Digital World for an adventure."

"You up for it, Harry?" asked Agumon, who had changed back into his rookie form.

"First, I need to recover from this." said Harry. "I'm obviously not ready to fight Voldemort if I can't take on Bellatrix. Well, at least you guys don't flinch at the name."

"Why would we?" asked Sora. "It's just a name."

"The wizards and witches are a bunch of cowards and they say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I've told you this before."

"I guess we forgot." said Joe. "I'm usually the last one to say this, but let's go on an adventure in the Digital."

"Yeah, we'll get to meet some old friends." said Gabumon.

"That isn't a good idea." said Harry. "I don't even know my Digimon's name, much less how the digital world looks like."

"My name's Toyagumon and we're partners." said the Digimon. "You all right, Harry? I can help you up. Please let me."

Harry was embarrassed to have attention drawn to himself and cursed himself for his weakness. Toyagumon gripped his shoulder and he winced. He said it was just a wound from battle, but Izzy insisted that he have a look. He borrowed Mimi's flashlight and looked at the injury. It was a cut from the shoulder to the elbow and looked infected.

"I just got that from fighting with Bellatrix." said Harry, trying to hide the real reason. "It's not life-threatening, so it's nothing to worry about."

"No, this is a few days old." said Joe, coming to take a look. "If it was new, the blood would still be fresh and it wouldn't be infected. You got this somewhere else."

"My guess is that his Uncle or Cousin did this, based on what I've heard about his family." said Izzy. "I've suspected this for a long time, but had more pressing issues. You've got to tell an adult."

"My god, his family did this to him?" said Mimi in tears.

"Matt, I didn't know some families were like this." said Gabumon.

"Not all families are caring, unfortunately." said Sora. "There are cases were children have died from abuse."

"How sad." said Biyomon. "Why would parents do this? Their job is to protect and love their kids."

"We'll explain it later." said Tai. "Right now, we need to get to headquarters."

"But how do we get there?" asked T.K (T.K. and Kari don't have much of a role the first few years, but they will)

"I think Harry knows." said Kari.

After interrogating Harry for nearly 10 minutes, he reluctantly told them the directions. Agumon digevolved to Metal-Greymon and they took off.

However, their problems weren't over yet. 3 more Death Eaters were flying towards them and gaining fast. They weren't within range of firing, but they were getting closer and closer.

"We can't outmaneuver these guys." said Matt.

"That's obvious, Matt." said Tai. "How about you tell us what we can do? Metal-Greymon can't fight without knocking us off in the process."

"I'll think of something, don't worry." said Izzy. "If they get too close, just fire a disarming spell. Metal-Greymon, go in the wrong direction so they won't find Grimmauld place."

"How is that supposed to help us?" asked Mimi. "They're on broomsticks."

"Don't worry, we'll handle them." said Biyomon.

"Don't even think of flying off." growled Metal-Greymon. "You'd never be able to catch up."

The Death Eaters began to fire. None of the spells hurt Metal-Greymon or hit the kids, but it was obvious they were in real danger. One grazed Kari's leg, and Tai had take off his socks to bandage the wound. (I really am cruel to poor Kari, aren't I?)

Gabumon and Patamon fired at the Death Eaters, but they didn't have any better luck hitting their enemies than the Death Eaters did. Matt flipped them off, which pissed them off even more. (In this, they know Muggle insults, since they're used in the book.)

"Metal-Greymon, when I tell you to, swing your tail!" said Izzy, coming up with an idea.

Harry forced himself to get up and started firing spells to take them out. Eventually, he stunned one of the Death Eaters, sending him to his death, since they were about 5000 feet up.

Izzy shouted the signal and the other 2 Death Eaters were crushed by Metal-Greymon's tail. The Digidestined (Including Harry) cheered and sighed in relief, happy that nobody was seriously hurt.

"In retrospect, Tentomon could have digevolved and taken care of them." said Matt. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Panic often impairs your mind and you don't think of all the options." said Izzy.

They went in the proper direction and within a half hour, arrived at Grimmauld place. Kari had a slight limp, so Tai carried her on his back. Izzy and Matt were forced to help Harry, as well as Toyagumon. Floramon and Snowagumon just watched.

Dumbledore arrived and took Harry and Kari to the hospital wing. The rest of them walked to the rooms until Tai bumped into Professor Snape.

"Well, if it isn't the Digidestined brats." He sneered. "What have you been doing this time? I thought even you wouldn't be stupid enough to attack death eaters, but I was wrong."

"Hello, greasy." Tai snarled. "Move along, or I'll set your hair on fire."

"I'd like to see you try." said Snape. "You're a pathetic excuse for a wizard. You're going to end up killed very soon."

He didn't say anything more because Agumon set his hair on fire. He screamed for a few seconds before putting it out with his wand. With most of his hair gone, Snape was too humiliated to say anything more and he stomped off.

Ron and Hermione come from the corner, Ron looking gleeful about the photos in his hands.

"I'm going to make lots of money and this in my mind forever!" exclaimed Ron. "Looks like his hair's also flammable."

"Ron, you shouldn't laugh at him." said Hermione, but everybody rolled their eyes. Snowagumon and Floramon went towards Ron and Hermione (in that order) and hugged them tightly.

"Well, you guys found your new Digimon partners." said Sora. "Just be careful. Snowagumon and Toyagumon look like they can eat you out of house and home."

The Digimon went off to play, while the humans went into their rooms. They hadn't changed a bit, still as dark and unwelcoming as ever, despite all the cleaning.

"Wonder why Kreacher's back here." said Ron. "He was at the Malfoys' last year and Dumbledore still lets him stay around."

"His life was miserable, Ron." said Hermione. "It's only right for him to receive some kindness."

Just then, Kreacher came into the room. He was about a foot tall and covered in filth and injuries. He then fainted out of sheer pain. They saw Gatomon coming, claws bared.

"I can't believe you'd do this!" yelled Hermione. "House-Elves are living beings and deserve to be treated with respect!"

"I don't think so." said Tai. "That bastard betrayed Sirius, so he deserved what he got."

Hermione walked towards him and viciously punched him in the nose. She had enough stress and Tai was the unfortunate recipient. All of them were shocked and Agumon was just about ready to attack her. Floramon was in front of Hermione, ready to defend her partner. Izzy got between them before things got any more out of control.

They eventually backed down, though Tai fired all sorts of insults at Hermione, even calling her Mudblood. Remus Lupin came around the corner just in time to hear Tai call Hermione the F-word. (Not saying it, it's PG-13, not R)

"What is going on here?" asked Remus, though it was obvious he was trying to hold his temper.

Joe was unbiased, so he decided to explain it. "Kreacher, I think his name is, came in here beaten up by Gatomon. Tai said he deserved what he got after Hermione's reply to Ron, and she punched Tai in the nose. After that, Tai berated her and Izzy got in the way to stop any further violence."

Remus told both Hermione and Tai to follow him to the Headmaster's room. Their Digimon partners followed, all of them filled with dread.

After Remus told him what happened, Dumbledore looked at them, no twinkle in his eyes. "I am disappointed in both of you, especially you, Hermione. (She was nearly in tears) You are 16 years old, 4 years older than he is. You do not hit younger people for any reason. We will discuss your punishment later.

"Tai, even though she hit you, you had no right to say something degrading like that, particularly Mudblood. You lowered yourself greatly, acting much like a death eater. Leave, both of you, and come back in the morning when I decide on your punishment."

When they left, Dumbledore mused. They had to hear it, no matter how regretful they were. They were on the same side, and if Voldemort saw this, he would be gleeful. The immaturity from Hermione really surprised him, though Taichi's actions did not.

This would likely start a long conflict, considering both their stubbornness. They were much more alike than they looked. When either of them started something, they would finish it.

He decided to stop thinking about that for the moment and start planning their next move. Harry was getting better, but they were running out of time.

Over the next couple of days, Tai and Hermione rarely spoke to each other, and when they did, it was generally insults. As punishment, they had to clean all the bedrooms. (They were 6) It took them nearly 2 days to do it, since they most of the time arguing with each other, and it was hard for Hermione not to hit him again.

Most of the Digidestined were neutral, along with Harry. Matt and Kari, along with Gatomon and Gabumon, supported Tai, while Ron supported Hermione.

"How are we going to make peace?" asked Joe. "Neither of them are willing to talk."

"Well, Tai's still very angry, and Hermione thinks she was in the right." said Izzy. "We'll have to get them to work together."

"I think should just wait until this blows over." said Sora.

"And when do you think that will be?" Joe demanded. "Both of them are too stubborn to talk, and from what I heard from Harry, she and Ron once fought for about 2 months, maybe more."

"We've got to do something." agreed Mimi.

"We can force them into a situation where they have to work together." said Tentomon.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Sora.

Meanwhile, Tai and Matt were playing a prank. They levitated a bucket of Hypogriff vomit and waited for Hermione to come. Matt set it to pour down the minute she came. It was by the library, where she was sure to come. The library was as big as the Hogwarts' library, though it had material that Hogwarts would never carry.

Sure enough, Hermione came towards the library and they hid behind one of the easy chairs. The bucket poured vomit all over her, causing her to scream in anger. Tai and Matt fired smoke spells (A third year spell: _Smogus!) _and ran before Hermione could see them.

She cleaned herself and dispelled the smoke. She looked around, but Tai and Matt where nowhere to be found. However, she heard them in the next room laughing about their prank. It astonished her that they knew about the smoke spell.

They weren't the only ones that could play and she put a disillusionment charm on herself and snuck into the room.

"I knew we'd get her that way." said Tai. "She's got no cunning at all."

"Tai, she could be in the room at this very moment." said Gabumon.

"Well, then we're rubbing it in her face!" laughed Tai.

She would have the last laugh, Hermione promised to herself. She transfigured their mouths into bananas and turned their hair into snakes. The Digimon looked around but didn't see her. However, Agumon smelled her and fired his pepper breath, which she barely dodged.

She got out as fast as she could before the charm wore off and they returned fire. Hermione was pleased at a job well done. Tai and Matt were still trying to reverse it, but since they couldn't speak any spell (And they didn't know the counter, anyway) they couldn't do anything about it.

Izzy came into the room and performed the counter-curse. Both of them were furious and immediately made plans to retaliate He suggested that they make peace, to which both of them objected. Kari came into the room and started to help. He sighed and reluctantly left.

Over the next couple of days, the pranks got more humiliating. Matt fired a spell which caused Hermione's pants to drop whenever she kissed Ron. And Tai took pictures, despite Ron's hexes. For revenge, she turned both of them pink and it looked that way to everyone but them.

Harry wanted no part of the prank war and was still trying to get over his uncle's abuse. To distract himself, he often trained with Remus and Tonks and was now able to beat them 1 at a time, though it was far from easy.

T.K. had joined Tai and Matt out of loyalty and managed to put some Ex-Lax in her food, which made her even angrier, but she couldn't get back at them for a while. (Yes, the pranks are getting dirty, and I'm showing their stubbornness)

Most of the Digidestined were finishing their homework, though the 2 leaders had barely started, since they were so involved in the prank war.

Sora was just finishing hers when she heard fighting sounds in the hallway. Fortunately, the portrait of Mrs. Black had been silenced, so they didn't have to hear her yelling. She went to check it out.

Meanwhile, Floramon and Agumon were fighting each other, Snowagumon and Gabumon joining the fight. Agumon set Floramon on fire, but Hermione simply fired water out of her wand. Snowagumon and Gabumon were basically going for hand-to-hand combat. (Though in their case, it would be paw to paw)

Agumon was beginning to gain the advantage until Floramon's rain of pollen paralyzed him. She then punched him again and again until Tai fired a disarming spell, which gave Agumon a chance to recover. Patamon kept Floramon busy, and he was winning the fight, since she was weakened from being set on fire.

Agumon delivered the final blow and began to attack Snowagumon as well, who was also vulnerable to fire. In seconds, he was taken down.

"Looks like we win, Granger!" Tai smirked.

"You outnumbered us 3 to 2 and you cheated as well!" Hermione growled. "If it wasn't for that, we would have won!"

"Then I've got an idea, something to settle this once and for all!" said Matt, though he wasn't as angry. Their Digimon were recovering a lot faster than Ron and Hermione's. "Tomorrow, all 8 of us fight and we see who's better."

"Sounds good to me." said Ron. "We're ahead of you by 5 years."

"We've thought of that." said Tai, beginning to regain some self-control. "Kari and T.K. fight with us if they want to, though their Digimon will not."

They shook to seal the deal, when Sora arrived. For a minute, she thought they made up, but soon saw otherwise as they sent hateful glares at each other. She was about to berate them when they stomped off in different directions.

"Kari, T.K., you two go after Hermione." said Tai. "She's the best of them. Take her out and we'll win. Matt and I will keep Ron busy."

"Tai, I'm worried we won't stop her." said Kari. The youngest kids didn't really like this fight, but they wanted to help their brothers. "She's 17 and we're 10." (They'd actually be 9, but I want them closer in age)

"Don't worry, she can't actually duel very well." said Tai. "Just keep moving and keep her on the defensive."

"Tai, I never imagined that you'd think of a decent plan." said Matt.

"I was captain of the soccer team for 2 years, Matt." said Tai. "I can think of plans when I want to, but I'm usually just too lazy."

"I can't believe they're going to do this." said Biyomon. "I know they were going to be pranks, but an all-out fight."

"I don't have a good feeling." said Gomamon. "My guess is they're all going to be hurt pretty bad when it's over."

"On the Contrary, this could be the very things to end their fight." said Izzy. "We attack them and force them to work together to beat us."

"We won't stand a chance against Hermione and Ron." said Mimi.

"That's why we get Harry into this." explained Izzy. "He's a match for them, and we can persuade him to bring his Digimon as well. He told me that the trio formed because they saved Hermione from a troll and the same principle should work here."

"How can we be sure they'll make up?" asked Joe. (Not that way, you perverts! I'm talking only to perverts.) "They could just work together that time and become enemies after it's over."

"It's a risk we'll have to take." said Tentomon. "I don't see any other way to do it, but I'm open to suggestions."

"Mimi, use some of your beauty spells." said Joe. "That could distract Ron and give us an opening. Still, I don't feel too good about this. If they team up, they could just start to attack us."

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Izzy. After a minute of silence, he said: "I thought not. Anyway, we've got to find out where they're going to fight and then attack. I just hope we don't inflict any serious harm."

"I'd say Ron and Hermione are more likely to do so then we are." said Biyomon. "They have the knowledge to do it."

"This whole plan could go wrong." said Sora. "We should just get the adults to stop it."

"I hate to disagree with you, Sora, but that could just make it worse." said Joe. "Each of them would blame the other for tattling, and it would get worse."

"In any case, we just better be careful." said Tentomon.

Early the next morning, the neutral party (As I call Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon) got Harry into their group, who was surprisingly quite willing to join in.

Meanwhile, the other 2 groups walked towards an empty, dark room, one of the rooms Tai and Hermione had to clean. Tai and Matt were at the front of their group, ready to fight. Agumon and Gabumon were beside them, standing a couple feet behind. T.K. and Kari stayed at the back, about 4 feet away diagonally. Gatomon and Patamon were to the side, away from the action, but ready to join.

Ron and Hermione were coming, along with Snowagumon and Floramon. All of them stood in a straight line, weapons drawn. Tai and Matt raised their own and the rest of them moved directly to their sides.

However, fighting did not immediately begin. They just stood their, wands drawn (For the humans) staring at each other. After about 2 minutes, T.K. got too restless and fired a body bind at Snowagumon, who didn't dodge it in time. Ron launched a vicious counter that T.K. barely dodged. Hermione revived Snowagumon, but had to block a spell fired by Tai.

And the battle was on.

That's chapter 2 for you. Sorry if Hermione seems a bit out of character, but she'd been under stress and snapped. Besides, it makes for an interesting story. I think T.K. and Kari are a bit too submissive, personally.

Sorry if I didn't keep them completely in character, but I do the best I can. The next update should be in about a week.


End file.
